The Sims 3 Let's Play
The Sims 3 is a game let's played by Damo and he has completed three Let's Plays and is doing a upcoming fourth edition. The Sims 3 Season 1/World Adventures The very first lets play was about a young man named Evan Jones whom lived in a town called Sunset Valley. He goes on adventures around the world and meets sims. He met a girl named Erin Kennedy who was his first romance. He visited places such as China, while also working in the medical career. Evan thought Erin was his crush... until his boss Jamie Jolina stepped forward. They gave birth to baby Michael Jones and lived as a family in Sunset Valley. Sims appearing in Season 1 Evan Jones (the main character) Jamie Jones (n'ee Jolina) Michael Jones Erin Kennedy Morgana Wolf Thornton Wolf Geoffrey Landgraab Locations and Places Jones Household (In Sunset Valley, formerly) Hospital (Evan and Jamie's Job) China (A Jones Family Holiday) The Sims 3 Season 2/Ambitions and Late Night After Evan and Jamie's baby Michael Jones grew up to a teenager, the Jones Family move to a new city called Bridgeport and Michael is grows up (Evan and Jamie also become elders). Michael meets a young lady Jun Xu while Evan and Jamie hire housekeeper Simbot Johnny 5 Jones (Jeremy) who soon becomes their adoptive second son. Johnny is now a new member of the Jones family. The Jones family live together in Bridgeport until Jamie's death when Michael, Johnny and Evan moved into a new apartment. Jun Xu moved in with the Jones Family and unfortunately Evan Jones died one day outside the apartment. The Jones Family and Jun lived together until one day, Jun and Michael get married and give birth to a little Maya Jones. Johnny gets a call for a date by a woman called Tiara Angelista while Jun teaches Maya to talk. Jun ages up and the LP comes to a close. Sims appearing in Season 2 Evan Jones (recurruing) Jamie Jones (recurruing) Michael Jones (the main character) Johnny Five Jones Jun Jones (n'ee Xu) Maya Jones Ace Wilde Barry Tenderlove Tiara Angelista Diana Jones Olive Kipling Grim Reaper Locations and Places Season 2 Jones Household (In Bridgeport, formerly) Penthouse Apartement (Michael and Jun's Apartments) Graveyard Eugi's Bar The Park Sims3 Season 3/Generations and Pets As Little Maya is a toddler and Aunt Tiara passed away, The Jones Family move to Apaloosa Plains where they enjoy their resedence. As Michael Jones ages up to an elder, Maya attends School and meets a boy Ethan Parrot whom she has a romance on. Jun and Michael get a pet dog called Snowy whom Jun and Snowy become BFF's (Best Friends Forever).In Maya's teen years, Ethan and Maya attend the same high school and they are dates. Jun had a heart attack and fainted twice. She fainted a third time but she was rescued by Snowy as be barked at the grim Reaper. As Jun and Michael came from their holiday in China, Jun Jones passed away of old age. Sims appearing in Season 3 Michael Jones (Add the ep michael turned a elder!!!) Jun Jones (recrruing) Maya Jones (the main character) Johnny Five Jones Snowy Ethan Parrott Jazyln Parrott Kanoa Parrott Grim Reaper Locations and Places in Season 3 Jones Household (In Apaloosa Plains) School (Maya and Ethan's elemenatry and Teen School) Ethan Parrot's House (Ethan's Home) China (A Holiday)